oh Shit!
by ChoLee Minhyun
Summary: silahkan di baca aja.. saya ga bisa bikin summary - -" KYUMIN GS/Oneshoot/NC-? berapa aja deh..


Pair : KyuMin

Gender Switch

Rated : M

-NC-

Ini ff pertama aku.. ff ini terinspirasi dari banyak ff kyumin -^^-

Ff ini kemungkinan ngebosenin, gaje, aneh, ga nyambung dan sodara sodaranya.

Maaf kalo banyak typo dimana mana.

Langsung baca aja deh~

"uhh~ hmm.. sshh" terdengar suara desahan yeoja dari ruangan kerja seorang namja. Tepatnya di atas meja kerja sang namja.

"chu.. " entah berapa banyak kecupan yang di terima sang yeoja dari namjanya.

"ahh~ kyuuuu" desah lagi sang yeoja yang membuat sang namja gencar membuat kissmark di leher indahnya.

Ya namja itu bernama kyu tepatnya Cho Kyuhyun. Namja pintar, kaya, pengusaha sukses, prevert dan manja itu suka sekali membuat banyak kissmark di leher sang yeoja.

"eh nyonya cho tidak memakai bra dan underwear?" Tanya kyuhyun di sela kecupannya dengan tangan kanan yang terus menekan klitors sang yeoja dan tangan kirinya meremas dada yeoja itu dengan lembut.

"emm.. ma- shh na sempathh aku memakainya owhh~ kyu"

"hihhi.. prevert minnie" sang namja hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban sang yeoja.

"ya! Kyu cepat lanjutkan!" teriaknya sambil menarik kembali kepala sang namja agar kembali mencium tengkuknya dari belakang dan terus membantu tangan kyu meremas dada kirinya.

"ohh kyuu~ tekan terushhh.. emmm"

Yeoja itu adalah minnie atau Lee Sungmin hmm ani! Cho Sungmin. Cho Sungmin adalah istri dari Cho Kyuhyun. Sifatnya yang sama sama prevertnya ini sering kali di juluki Tuan dan Nyonya Prevert oleh teman – temannya saat SMA. Mereka memang mulai berpacaran saat SMA kelas satu dan setelah lulus mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah. Oke lanjut ke cerita..

Di baliknya tubuh Minnie agar menghadap sang suami.. perlahan kyu membantu minnie membuka kancing bajunya yang sudah terbuka satu kancing atasnya. Sungmin yang saat itu hanya memakai kaos hitam ketat dengan dada rendah dan rok pendek ketat pinknya hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat tangan sang suami yang membantunya membuka kancing itu.

"srakk" di lemparnya kaos serta roknya tersebut dari tubuh polos sungmin.

"hmmm pi-intarr sekalii kyu chagi.. oh" dengan mata terpejamnya sungmin terus menekan kepala kyuhyun agar terus melumat serta menggit nipplenya.

Tangan kanan kyuhyun yang menganggur di arahkannya ke hole yang sudah memerah itu.

Kyuhyun terus melumat dada dan menggigit nipple sungmin bergantian. Setelah puas dengan dadanya kyuhyun mulai fokus dengan tangan kanannya yang menekan klitorsnya.

"kau sudah basah chagi.." sungmin hanya mampu membalas dengan anggukan.

Dengan perlahan tangannya di arahkan ke hole sang istri. Satu dua hingga tiga jari kyu kini bersarang di hole sungmin, mengocoknya pelan.

"kyuu… masukan terus kyu.. uuhh~"

"emm.. ohh" desah kyu juga yang merasa kenikmatan jarinya di jepit oleh hole hangat istrinya.

Lama lama jari kyu pun menambah kecepatan kerjanya.

Perlahan sungmin mendorong kyu dan turun dari meja kerja kyuhyun, menyudahi kegiatan suami dengan cepat berjongkok di hadapan antara kedua paha kyuhyun.

"aahhh… chagi ohh" sungmin terus mengecupi junior kyu di balik celana panjang hitamnya.

Tidak hanya mengecupi, sungmin juga menjilat menekan serta meremasnya dengan gemas.

Kyuhyun membuka kancing kemejanya, sungmin hanya memandang dari bawah dan menjilati batang junior kyu yang menegang itu.

Setelah terbuka tangan kyu sibuk meremas rambut coklat panjang sungmin.

Dengan tidak sabaran sungmin membuka kancing serta resleting celana panjang kyu, menurunkannya hingga melemparnya ke sembarangan arah.

Remasan serta pijitan halus sungmin berikan pada junior kyu.

"ohh lebihhh ku-uat chagi.. fasterhh"

Sungmin pun menuruti apa kata kyuhyun untuk menamnbah kecepatan kocokannya pada junior kyu.

Kadang sungmin mengganti kerja tangannya dengan bibir M miliknya.

Lama, kyuhyun pun tak tahan dengan mulut serta lidah menggoda sungmin. Kyu langsung mengangkat sungmin untuk menyudahi kegiatannya dan mulai merebahkan kembali tubuh sungmin yang naked itu di tempat tidur samping meja kerjanya. Tempat kerja kyu memang terletak di kamarnya, karna kyu ingin terus menatap isrtinya tertidur jika dia harus mengerjakan pekerjaannya dan untuk memudahkan hal seperti kegiatannya yang sekarang.

"uhh~ shhhh" kyuhyun mengarahkan juniornya di hadapan hole sungmin.

"ahh!" jerit sungmin saat kyu menghentakkan juniornya hingga dalam.

"oh mianhae chagi aku sudah tak tahan. Lagian kenapa hole mu tetap saja sempit padahal sudah sering aku ma-"

Sungmin terus membungkam mulut kyuhyun, melumatnya. desahan desahan terus keluar dari mulut keduanya hingga saliva menetes dan turun di dagu serta leher sungmin.

"hahh hah hah.." karna membutuhkan oksigen kedunya menyudahi ciuman panjang tersebut.

"kau berisik sekali kyuu.. Sudah cepat bergerak aku juga tidak tahan" protesnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"aigoo nyonya cho seksi.." ujarnya lembut dan mengusap pipi yang merah tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit desahan demi desahan masih keluar dari mulut keduanya. Saling meneriaki atau pun memanggil nama suami istri itu.

"uhh kyuu… ahh ahh"

"ohh shhh~"

"terus kyu tumbuk di sana kyu.. ohh yya di si-tu emmhh"

"ohhh sempithh chagii"

"lebih dalam lagi kyuu.. terusshh"

"panggil namaku dengan keras chagi~ ahh ahh" suara gesekan serta tumbukan sudah memenuhi ruangan itu.

"kyuuu.. a-akuhh mauuu kelua- rhhh kyu oh"

"tahan se-benntarhh lagihh chagiihh emm"

" oh kyuu.. ahh ahh ahh aaa emm ow~" ucap sungmin sambil menarik kepala sang suami agar melumat dan memainkan dadanya yang menganggur.

"ce-epathh kyuu.. a-akuhh sud-ahh tida-akh tahannhh hah hah"

"owwhh yahh.. hmmm yeshh"

"aakuhh da-tanghh kyuu" desahnya tak kuat menahan cairannya..

"bersamaahh cha-gihh ow"

"Kyuuuhh…" "Minnhhh…" teriaknya bersama saat organasmenya datang..

Sungmin memejamkan matanya merasakan cairan kyu yang memenuhi rahimnya. Sedangkan kyu merundukkan kepalanya untukk melumat dada bulat itu.

"gomawo nyonya cho? Saranghae" ucapnya sambil mengecup hangat dahi sang istri.

"ne.. nado saranghae kyu" balasnya dengan memeluk tubuh sang suami yang sekarang sudah di samping tubhnya.

... beberapa jam kemudian ...

"umaaaaa~ appaaaa~" teriak yeoja dari luar pintu kerja atau kamar kyumin.

"hmm.. hoaamm" perlahan minnie mengerjapkannya matanya dengan imut untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"ya! umaaaaaaaaa~ appaaaaa~? bukaaaa!" teriak lagi yeoja imut nan evil itu.

"ommoo? Kyu, Minhyun sudah pulang" teriaknya kaget dan panik. "cepat keluarkan milikmu dari hole ku"

"ishh dasar anak nakal itu mengganggu saja. Padahal kita kan baru beberapa ronde melakukannya" ucapnya sebal.

"ya! Minhyun dengarkan appa. Jangan ganggu appa dan umma, appa dan umma sedang membuat adik baru untukmu.. kau ke kamar saja. Appa sudah membelikan psp pink yang kau mau" teriak kyu agar anaknya mendengar teriakan sang appa.

"ya! Dasar appa mesum! Minhyun ingin bertemu umma! Minhyun sekarang ini tidak butuh psp pink itu. Ya! cepaaattt..! sampai kapan appa terus menerus mengurung umma seperti itu setiap aku pulang sekolah? Tidak bosankah melakukan itu setiap hari? Ummaaaaa cepat keluaaarrr.. hikss ummaaa?" tangis Minhyun pun mulai pecah. Minhyun memang sudah tau kegiatan Kyumin seperti apa. Karna Minhyun pernah tidak sengaja membuka pintu saat kyumin sedang melakukan kegiatan yang iya iya. Jangan salahkan Minhyun jadi seperti itu, karna itu murni salah Kyuhyun yang tak sabaran dan sekar.* kembali ke cerita*

"sudahlah kyu, cepat keluarkan. Aku akan menemani Minhyun dulu dan nantinya membuat sarapan untuk kalian. Kasian hyunmin ingin bersamaku. Nanti malam kita bisa melanjutkannya lagi chagi.." ucap sungmin dengan senyuman manis dan kerlingan mata yang nakal(?)

"baiklah.. dasar anak nakal awas kau" jawabnya dengan nada yang di buat kecewa. "Jangan lupa nanti malam ya chagi?" sambungnya lagi dengan kerlingan mata menggoda.

FIN

Ahh akhirnya selesai juga.. aku buat ff ini kilat dan terpaksa lari ke warnet buat publish ff ini, soalnya di rumah author belum ngisi modem *author males ngisi* Maaf juga ya kalo ncnya kurang hot. author masih baru hehehehe ^^v ini pengalaman pertama author buat ff jd mohon di maklumi ya? hihihhi =^^=

Jadi silahkan reader di review ffnya.. gomawooo #kissue


End file.
